enigmatastellarwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Enigmata: Stellar War Wiki
Enigmata:Stellar War Wiki This wiki is about the game Enigmata:Stellar War. Please post any information you have about the game. If you need information on the game check back here now and then. Please post in this format. *Item: Description Story, Campaign, Mechanics, Notes, Et Cetera Unorganized. You are a Unit Commander assigned to Genu, leader of a rebellion to overthrow Villabolos. You work along side with Neko, a male technician *spoiler* and eventually Lyra, a female engineer. *end spoiler, though other spoilers may follow* *Insane mode is unlocked by completing the campaign once. *The max units you may field is 55. Starting with 15, 30 is gained through gold, 10 through upgrade points. *There are 17 planets and 18 achievements, each granting you an upgrade point. The first planet grants two upgrade points. Three achievements are story related. You do not need all achievements to fully upgrade the passive bonuses. Should you want to obtain all the achievements, Fion Destroyer, Insane and How? are the most difficult or tedious. *Avatars and additional avatars are available through story progression. *Formation Editor and Bank, which holds up to 10 when fully upgraded, are unlocked by recruiting Lyra. You cannot activate nor upgrade skills here. *Fion Drone Dump Site (optional) is unlocked by completing Omnifar or Zen Blue. You can obtain a one time 50,000g reward for destroying 300 Infected Fion Drones before infection. *SW Battle Arena (optional) is a PvP field pitting base against base. Unlocked after completing two or three planets after Zen Blue. *On mission complete, there are results and grades of your results. There are Nice Try, Good Job, Excellent, Perfect, Ultimate (some are only available on Hard) and Ridiculous(some are only available on Insane). *Move units by click+hold and quickly moving your cursor to where you want to move your unit. *Rare drops are by chance. Have patience and perseverance. You will get them eventually. *Note: Your base is moving, so stunned enemies may seem like moving. Standard Units Command Base *Note: Cannot boost damage. *Terra Alloy: HP boost. RI +15HP. RVII +150HP. *Plasma Cannons: Add weapons. Single fire. *Spirit Orb: EXP gain boost. RI +50%. Nova Turret/Galaxy Turret Available. RVII upgrade for 50,000g. *Note: Rapid dual fire. *Spirit Orb: EXP gain boost. *RS Amplifier: Minor damage boost. RI +25%. RX +160%. *Matrix Enhancer: Minor HP boost. RI +4HP. RX +40HP. Core Blaster Available. *Note: Rapid single fire. *Repulse* capability. *Adaigo Force: Chance to *slow* on hit. RI 15%. RV 75%. *Auto-Heal: 1HP/Xs. RI 2.8s. RX 0.2s. *Spiral Force: Range boost. Aegis Barrier/Titan Barrier Research for 1,500g. RVII upgrade for 500,000g. *Note: Defensive Support. *Auto-Heal: 1HP/Xs. *Terra Alloy: HP boost. *Reflection Barrier: Add shield. Received damage -40% and reflects rounds. Vira Healer Research for 2,000g. *Note: Repair Support. Cannot increase heal ability. *Matrix Enhancer: Minor HP boost. *Spiral Force: Range boost. *Team Integrity: Units in range gain HP boost. RI +3HP. RX +17HP. Nexxon Phasor Research for 3,500g. *Note: Single fire. 100% Accuracy. Instant Hit capability. *Dexterity Boost: Targeting speed boost. *Spirit Orb: EXP gain boost. *Ghost Phasor: 20% chance for *conversion* on kill. Fion Drone Research for 2,000g. *Note: Mobile Funds Support. *Ion Boosters: Increase move speed. RI +35%/1,000g. RII +70%/2,100g. RIII +105%/3,900g. *Gold Generator: Xg/10s. *Auto-Heal: 1HP/Xs. Zycon Storm Research for 5,000g. *Note: Homing Missiles. RI 2/4 missiles. RVII 8/16 missiles. *Sigma Shift: +5 range boost. 7,500g. *Megaton DF: Double missiles. 7,500g. *Team Advance: Units in range gain +1 range boost. 10,000g. *Upgrade a unit to research further. Grand Blaster Research for 15,000g. *Note: Single fire. Cannot target near enemies. *Dexterity Boost: Targeting speed boost. *Tachyon One: Projectile speed boost. *Shield Disruptor: Chance to disrupt shields. RI 20%. RV 100%. Zakana Research for 28,000g. *Note: Burst fire. Rounds have limited range. *Team Vigor: Units in range gain damage boost. RI +4%. RX +13%. *Shield Disruptor: Chance to disrupt shields. *Ultra Amplifier: Damage boost. Tech Center Research for 35,000g. *Note: Tech Support. *Zava Detector: +5% chance of finding rare units. 1,500,000g. *Gold Generator: Xg/10s. *Terra Alloy: HP boost. *A Tech Center is required for further research and unit functionality. Elson Demi Research for 27,500g. *Note: 360 degrees Mine-thrower Support. *Energy Rephase: Chance for mines to penetrate shields. *Matrix Enhancer: Minor HP boost. *Adaigo Force: Chance to *slow*. Nuclear Terra Research for 25,000g. Warning: Destruction causes to *violent explode*. *Note: Alternating 3 round fire. *Inflict Chaos: Chance to confuse to hit. *Ultra Amplifier: Damage boost. *Spirit Orb: EXP gain boost. Neg Voider Research for 20,000g. *Note: Functions/Restore Support. Range cannot boost. *Void Heal: Heal on negative effect remove. *Team Resistance: Units in range gain negative effect resistance boost. RI +5%. RX +23%. *Matrix Enhancer: Minor HP boost. Assassin Research for 30,000g. *Note: Single fire. May burst. Cannot target near enemies. *Ultra Amplifier: Damage boost. *Dexterity Boost: Targeting speed boost. *Gravity Pulse: *Gravity* on hit. Chargor Research for 45,000g. *Note: Systems Support. Cannot boost range. Can overcharge nearby units on hit. *Team Vigor: Units in range gain damage boost. *Team Boost: Units in range gain range boost. RI +1. RV +5. *Team Integrity: Units in range gain HP boost. Scorpion Research for 55,000g. *Note: Rapid arc fire. Rounds have limited range. 6 rounds initial. 10 rounds upgraded. *Terra Alloy: HP boost. *Spirit Orb: EXP gain boost. *RS Expansion: Increase projectiles fired. Nyon Exist Research for 60,000g. *Note: Single fire. May burst. Rounds pierce shields. *Dexterity Boost: Targeting speed boost. *Spirit Orb: EXP gain boost. *Ghost Phasor: 20% chance for *conversion* on kill. Vira Savior Research for 65,000g. *Note: Mobile Repair Support. *Sanctify: Heal ability boost. *Spirit Orb: EXP gain boost. *Restore Shields: Restore shield on heal. Korazon Research for 150,000g. *Note: 25-35 degrees 3 round fire. May burst. Rounds pierce through all unshielded enemies. *Team Integrity: Units in range gain HP boost. *Ultra Amplifier: Damage boost. *Inflict Chaos: Chance to *confuse* on hit. ZAC Assimilator/X-ZAC Assimilator Research for 250,000g. RVII upgrade for 2,000,000g. Max amount: 3 *Note: Fighter Warp Gate Support. *Dominance: New Fighters gain rank. RI RII Fighters. RVI RVII Fighters. *Turbo: New fighters have increased damage. RI +30%. *Final Armada: Additional fighters. RI 2 Fighters. RII 3 Fighters. Drakeno's Notes: *Slow: Slow effect. Affects weapons and engines. *Repulse: Push effect. *Conversion: "Ghosts" enemies, recreating them as your temporary allies. *Violently Explode: Destruction causes damage to nearby units. *Gravity: Pull effect. *Confuse: Unit fires and moves erratically, capable of hitting allies. Rare Units Defensive Wall Max Amount: 10 *Note: Defensive Support. Can rotate between horizontal and vertical. *Terra Alloy: HP boost. *Auto-Heal: 1HP/Xs. *Healing Amplifier: Increase effect when healed. Gold Generator Max Amount: 8 *Note: Funds Support. *Rarity: Chance for funds on field to have increased value on pick up. *Gold Generator: Xg/10s. *Gold Medallion: Funds stay on field longer. Sanctum Beacon Max Amount: 8 *Note: 360 degrees spray Repair Support. Cannot boost range. *Sanctify: Heal ability boost. *Matrix Enhancer: Minor HP boost. *Team Integrity: Units in range gain HP boost. Arcane Wrath Max Amount: 3 *Note: Miniature offensive shield platform. *Auto-Heal: 1HP/Xs. *Matrix Enhancer: Minor HP boost. *Reflection Barrier: Add shield. Infinite Fortress Max Amount: 3 *Note: Defensive Support. *Auto-Heal: 1HP/Xs. *Healing Amplifier: Increase effect when healed. *Neg Resistance: Chance to resist negative effects. Tesla Max Amount: 3 *Note: Single fire. May rapid fire. 100% Accuracy. Instant Hit capability. *Dexterity Boost: Targeting speed boost. *Ultra Amplifier: Damage boost. *Stun Blast: Chance to *stun* on hit. The Ledgend Max Amount: 3. May include Lightbringers. *Note: Rapid single fire. *Ultra Amplifier: Damage boost. *Devastation: Enemies explode on kill. *Ledgendary: Upgrade to The Lightbringer on sacrifice of 3 *random* RV+ units. The Lightbringer Max Amount: 3. May include Ledgends. *Note: Sustained fire. *Ultra Amplifier: Damage boost. *Devastation: Enemies *violently explode* on kill. *Vitality: Increase sustained fire longevity. RI +10%. RX +100%. Aries Max Amount: ? *Note: Dual sustained fire. *Ultra Amplifier: Damage boost. *Vitality: Increase sustained fire longevity. *Activate: Activate on sacrifice of 3 *random* RVII units. Thor Max Amount: ? *Note: *Thor Shield: Add shield. Same as Reflection Barrier. *Team Integrity: Units in range gain HP boost. *Thor Minions: Convert enemies into Thor minions. Number controlled based on level (3 levels). Darkness Barrier Max Amount: ? *Note: Defensive Support. *Instant Death: 1% Chance to kill. *Darkness Alloy: Major HP boost. RI +20. RVII +200. *Darkness Drain: Absorbs damage every 25s. Vira Ultima Max Amount: ? *Note: Repair Support. *Darkness Alloy: Major HP boost. *Team Vehemence: Units in range gain HP boost. RI +8HP. *Ultima Heal: Full heal and remove negative effects on heal. Drakeno's Notes: *Stun: EMP effect. Renders unit unable to fire or move. *Random: Not random so far, 20JUN2012. Decided by oldest units on field. Bypass by using the bank. Skills Tier One *Minefield: Deploy expanding minefield. Long cool down. Upgrades increase amount of mines and damage. *Attack Drone: Deploy temporary combat drone. Upgrades increase lifespan, others unknown. When fully upgraded, you may field up to 2-4 drones. *Mega Blast: Fire explosive barrage. Short cool down. Upgrades increase damage, possibly explosive force. *Healing Wave: Fire circular expansion of waves that heal. Upgrades increase amount of waves in circle and amount healed. *Guardian Orbs: Deploy 3 shielded orbs that temporarily circle Command Base in a wide circle. Upgrades increase life and lifespan. Tier Two *Taunt: Entice more enemies into combat. Short cool down. No upgrades. *Void Neg Effects: Fire circular collapse then expansion of waves that remove negative effects. No upgrades. *Aim Here: Deploy a beacon that range capable units fire upon. No upgrades. *Exploding Box: Deploy a box that *violently explodes* when destroyed. Upgrades increase damage. *Decoy: Deploy temporary beacon that draws enemy fire. Upgrades increase lifespan. Tier Three *Distraction: Spiral expanding rounds that have chance to *confuse*. Upgrades increase confuse chance. *Nano Acid: Deploy ship from the left to release cloud of nano machines that damage over time. Ship is capable of ramming enemies and destruction before releasing payload. Self destructs on the right. Upgrades increase damage. *Gravity Relic: Deploy temporary spinning relic that shoots *gravity* rounds. Upgrades increase lifespan. Tier Four *Oblivion: Deploy temporary miniature megacraft. Best used against other megacrafts. Long cool down. Upgrades possibly increase lifespan and damage. *Stun Drone: Deploy temporary stun drone. Offensive capability unknown. Upgrades increase lifespan, others unknown. *EMP: Fire EMP wave. Same effect as EMP pick up. Long cool down. No upgrades. Powers These are dropped by enemies and can be picked up. Powers List Enemies Enemies Link Not complete. *List suggestions: Enemies by planets. *Enemies will either move past or into you, strafe in area from your base, move similar to your base's speed(become stationary), inflict negative effects, have shields, ram, et cetera. *Enemies come from all directions. The least amount of enemies come from the rear. Should you have your base positioned at the rear, be wary of occasional "battering rams". They tend to be quite deadly later on. Bosses Link Bosses have similar tactics with each other, but different tech. Most will sway left and right, many can inflict negative effects, additional support, destructible parts, cloaking, shields, et cetera. Latest Activity Category:Browse